Gutter Press
The 'official' publication of The Low-Down Dirty Rats (LDR). Started to coincide the creation of the team. GUTTER PRESS - EDITION 1 Battered, bruised, broken! - This may be true of our bodies, but not of our dreams! This week we saw our proud rats grace the field to face the race-traitors of the Triple-S and their associated scum. Whilst we always knew life for a new team in this leage would be hard, little did we suspect what lay in store. Our rats fought well throughout the match but we took some big knocks from the brute of an Ogre they call the Doc, 'The Rain' in particular was lucky to escape with his life! We ran fast, we ran hard we just couldn't keep out of their reach; but at least we showed the world that we are a serious team capable of scoring points. Little Boris had an awesome match, named MVP and kicking with confidence; it's just a shame that he'll miss the upcoming match, but then the poor little guy can't see straight with one eye swollen shut. Roster Changes Following the mawling by Triple-S this week we are sorry to announce that Gammon, one of our best prospective Linerats, has decided to retire from the active game. His broken collar-bone has left him weakened and unable to truly challenge opposition players at the scrimmage. To bolster the team, and the deliver even more speed and ball-carrying options we have signed Sneaker to join Scutter and Slinky in the ranks of our Gutter Runners. Looking ahead Having spent time with Sorexa to mend their ailments, and a little moral-boosting visit to training by Anya, the team have been working hard in training and are already showing signs of development with Slinky starting to show real aptitude for getting his hands on his opponents. Whilst there aren't any easy matches in the shedule, we face Twisted next week and we believe that our speed and agility will work to our definite advantage this time. GUTTER PRESS - PRE-SEASON SPECIAL EDITION Great news sports fans, today sees the arrival in the league of a new team, fresh from the gutters, streaming on to a pitch near you soon. The Low-down Dirty Rats (LDR) are one of two new teams in Division B and four in the league as a whole. Delia2531, known to the team as 'Dark Tail' has scoured the depths, and darks, of the gutters and dens drawing to him members of the various clans in an effort to form a team to take the league by storm and win the coveted trophy for the glory of all Skaven-kind. "We're a new team, sure, but don't mistake lack of longevity for lack of ambition or talent; we're here to run rings round the rest of the league, and where necessary tear holes in to work our wonders!" Bringing the number of teams fielding Skaven players to three, there will be little love lost in the league. "Whilst we have nothing in particular against Sweet Feet, obviously only one Team can be the best Skaven team in the league; I don't even want to talk about those filth playing for Selene, traitors to their clans the lot of them. I've got rats here ready to take those scum down!" With no stadium to call their own, as befits these creatures of the gutter, the LDR can be seen playing their 'home' matches wherever they can find the space; but Dark Tail obviously has high aspirations and big plans. "Sure, like all new teams we're starting out without a stadium; but one day we'll be playing host to the others teams in the league in our very own, underground, stadium as truly befits all right-thinking creatures!" All of us here at Gutter Press wish the team every success in the coming season and we hope that you, their fans, will continue to look to us for your team news. Each week we will be publishing a profile on one of the players in the current rosta in a handy, bite-out and ferret-away format for all of you young scavengers out there. Keep your eyes open in week 7, when the league takes a break for the All-Star match we'll be issuing a binder to collect your player fact sheets in. Of course no BBL team would be complete without its support staff so we will be sure to spend time interviewing the coaching staff and other individuals involved inthe successful running of your favourite team. For now, we leave you with a picture of Tanya, the LDR's Cheer Captain. Picture omitted If you think you've got what it takes to pull on the brown and grey shirt of the LDR, you think youve got something you can add by way of supportnd coahcing or you're interested in being a part of the LDR Cheer Squad, The Mouseketeers, contact us here at GP and we'll pass your details along to Dark Tail at LDR (wherever they are at the time), perhaps next time the team pass through your region you'll be called forward for trial. Category:Journals